Never Let Me Go
by Mythian
Summary: Wanting to contribute to the United Forces' efforts to maintain peace in an increasingly volatile world, Mako enlists as a soldier in the United Forces. When the time comes for him to leave, though, how will he say goodbye? *One-Shot but with the possibility of becoming a full-fledged fic*


Never Let Me Go

Disclaimer: _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _The Legend of Korra _are property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko and Nickelodeon. As much as I would like to, I cannot and do not claim any sort of authorship, ownership, or "melon lordship" over the original characters, plot, etc.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Bro?" Bolin asked as he helped cram the last of his brother's laundry into the military-issued duffel bag. His green eyes fell upon a pair of underwear that had fallen to the floor. Snatching them up, he sling shotted them at the back of Mako's head. "Oops. Don't want to forget your underroos. Pema won't be there to wash them for you, ya know."

Mako smirked and shoved the garment into the bag before pulling the bungee tight and closing it. Turning to his brother he said, "I've never asked Pema to do my laundry. In fact, I'd rather she not, but you know you can't tell her otherwise."

"Yeah, I know. She snagged mine this morning after we all got done with breakfast. I'm not so sure I mind, though, even the underwear part. It's nice to be taken care of. I know it's not the same or anything, but it sort of reminds me of Mom…"

The firebender paused for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Yeah," he whispered. They didn't talk about their parents often, especially their mother. It was a sort of unspoken agreement between the two. "Bo…" he started.

Bolin held up a hand, cutting off whatever his brother was about to say. "You don't have to explain anything to me, Mako. I understand. I do." He pulled a rock from his pocket and started bending it from hand to hand, smashing it into many tiny pieces then squeezing it back together before once again repeating the motion, a long-held nervous habit. "I just wish you weren't leaving."

"I know."

"Isn't there a better way for you to support the war effort?"

"I suppose so, but this is what I want to do. It's not something I just decided on a whim, Bo. I've been thinking about it for a good year now at least."

"Yeah, but is now the right time? I mean, what about Korra?" he ventured slowly.

Mako stiffened for a moment before sighing, "Korra understands. She doesn't like it, and she's certainly not happy about it." He flexed his hand and watched as fire danced along each of his fingertips in turn. "But she knows deep down that this is something I have to do."

"Can you really blame her for being upset?" the earthbender posed.

"No, I guess not."

"I'm going to miss you, Mako." As Bolin gazed at his brother, his green eyes began to mist ever so slightly. There was so much he could have said, so much he wanted to say. In the end, this seemed most fitting, regardless of its simplicity.

"I know."

"She's going to miss you more, I think."

"Yeah."

Bolin's eyes suddenly lit up, a flash of mischief washed over his face. "I'll, uh, make sure to take great care of her while you're gone. You know, take her out. Show her a good time… Ack!" He covered his head as a single flame shot past his left ear and out the window into the Air Temple courtyard. Pabu, who had been lounging across the window sill, shot up, arched his back, and hissed angrily in the direction of the brothers. He continued chattering at them as he leaped from the window and darted under the bed. Bolin turned and stared into narrowed eyes of searing amber. "Mako, geez! Chill out! I was only kidding. And you almost lit Pabu on fire."

A half smile played across Mako's mouth as he hoisted the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Really, though." Bolin said, placing his hand on Mako's shoulder. "I'll look after her."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

Bolin thought for moment. "Then again, I'm not so sure she'll need looking after. I mean, she can pretty much keep pace with anyone and anything. Her being the Avatar and all, ya know?"

"Korra is hotheaded and doesn't know when to back down. Try to keep her out of trouble." He thought for moment, eyebrows pinching together in frustration. "If you can."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" said Bolin as he snapped to attention, bringing his hand to his brow in a formal salute.

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, stifling a laugh. "Bo, I told you. I'm not a Captain. I'm a Private."

"Whatever, Captain."

The firebender sighed. "Come on. The ship's waiting for me."

"C'mon, Pabu!" Bolin called.

The fire ferret peeked his head tentatively from beneath the bed, gave a sharp series of jabbers to reassert his frustration, and took off after the brothers.

* * *

Mako looked at all the faces surrounding him. Tenzin and Pema, the Air children who were chasing one another around on air scooters, Bolin, Asami, Chief Beifong. They were all here. And he was honored that they thought enough of him to see him off. Except one. The most important. He frowned. "Where is she?"

"No one has seen her since breakfast," said Asami.

An airball shot into the circle as Ikki began to weave between the bodies. "Oh, I know! Maybe Korra went to enlist in the United Forces, too! Then she and Mako can go to training together and then after they're finished with training they can be assigned to the same post and they can still be together and have dinner together every night and even sleep in the same tent just like they did last night when they thought no one was looking. Only here it wasn't a tent it was Korra's bedroom and…"

"Enough, Ikki," chided Pema.

Mako felt his cheeks flare with embarrassment. He didn't realize Ikki had seen the two of them sneaking into Korra's room the previous night. Though it wasn't what he was sure many of the others were thinking. They had spent most of the night sitting by the island's lagoon, listening to the waves lapping gently along the shoreline, thinking of everything yet saying very little.

Running his fingers through his beard and ignoring the revelations brought forth by his youngest daughter, Tenzin mused, "Perhaps she's waiting for you down at the docks. I saw Naga down there stalking seagull rats a little while ago."

"I'll go find her," mumbled Mako. He dropped his duffel in the courtyard and wandered off toward the trail, glad to get away from prying eyes and knowing looks.

* * *

He made his way up the path and toward the rocky outcroppings that framed the island. From the path below Mako glimpsed a splash of blue, vivid against stone ledges and striking oranges, reds, and yellows of the fall foliage. He figured he'd find her here, this being her favorite spot on Air Temple Island. The ledge was her place of solace, the place she went to escape the rigors of being the Avatar. It was where she found peace.

The Avatar's ears perked as the sound of crunching leaves drifted toward her. She'd known he would come for her. Rising slowly to her feet, Korra turned. "Hey," she offered.

"Hey."

"So, I guess it's about that time."

"Yeah."

She moved closer then, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered into his shoulder.

His arms tightened around her trembling frame as his lips brushed across the top of her head. "I know, Korra. I know."

"But… promise you'll come back… ok?"

"I promise."

She pushed away from him and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"If you die, I'll kill you."

"I won't die… Wait. That doesn't make any sense."

"You know what I mean."

Laughter rumbled forth, and he took her hand in his. "Come on. They're waiting for me."

* * *

"Ah, here they come," said Tenzin.

"Better late than never, Private," quipped General Iroh, a knowing smirk lingering upon his face as Mako and Korra joined the group.

At this, Korra strode forward, grabbed hold of Iroh's uniform collar, and shoved him backward. Bringing a fist to hover between their faces, she stared at him through the dancing flames she had conjured. Some of his men made to move on her, if only to disentangle the two, but Iroh waved them off. The rest of the farewell party held their breaths in turn. She glared into the General's eyes for several seconds, saying nothing, instead searching his amber eyes with her piercing blue ones.

Iroh met her gaze with a steady one of his own but said nothing, for he knew she meant him no harm. Not really. Finally, Korra relaxed a bit and released the Fire Prince. "Korra," he started, reaching out and placing a hand upon her cheek. Her blue eyes, swimming with tears, lifted to his once more. "I won't let anything to happen to him."

"You promise?"

"On my honor."

She smiled then, the grin spreading slowly across her face and reaching her eyes. "Zuko's gotten to you, huh?"

"You might say that," he laughed.

The others relaxed and began saying their goodbyes, and Mako found himself swept into a flurry of hugs and pats on the back that were mixed with choruses of "See you later" and "We'll miss you," complete with a snapped salute from Meelo.

He saved her goodbye for last.

"Korra, I.."

"You'd better not forget to write, City Boy."

"I won't."

She studied him for a few moments, familiarizing herself once more with the contours of his face, his amber eyes, and the uniform he now wore.

"Well, I guess you don't make too bad of a soldier."

"Umm. Thanks, I think…"

"Your hat looks a bit goofy, though."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess it does."

They stood next to one another, neither wanting to look the other in the eye.

"I'd better get going," Mako whispered.

"Yeah…"

He pulled her into a hug.

"I'll see you in a few months, ok?" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ok."

They parted and Mako shouldered his duffle bag and made his way onto the ship as General Iroh ordered the crew to set sail.

Korra waved for a few moments as the ship departed then turned and started back toward the island.

"Wait!" cried Bolin. "Aren't you going to watch it sail away?"

"Honestly, Bolin, what do you take me for? I'm not the type of girl to stand at a dock with tears streaming down my face as my boyfriend sails off to war. Besides, I heard the Triads were throwing a party, and I'm a bit offended because I wasn't invited."

Bolin stared at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"Well," she asked, hopping into Naga's saddle. "Are you coming or not?"

He turned once more to wave goodbye to his brother's ship as it met with the horizon then darted down the dock toward the waiting polar-bear dog.

"Get ready Republic City," he rumbled. "Team Avatar is on patrol."

* * *

Author's Note: I started this story back in July 2012 after being inspired by Spazzerilla's Makorra piece "Letting Go" on Deviantart and have kept coming back to it off and on throughout the last year and a half or so. It took a while (Sorry for that, Spazz!), but here it is. Mako is heading off to war and Korra is staying behind to fulfill her duty as Avatar. There are no "I love you's" in this piece because they have not yet reached that point in their relationship. Perhaps the distance will help them to realize their feelings for one another.

I've contemplated expanding this piece into a longer work but am still undecided on that at this point. There's certainly enough food for thought in the idea. I guess we'll see what happens.

Also, I just couldn't resist having Iroh 2.0 talk about honor. Lol. I realize that technically they meet for the first time near the end of LoK Season 1, but I really like the idea of their having known each other for several years before hand. I guess there's also a bit of Korroh here as well.

Thank you for reading!

*Story cover provided with permission by Spazzerilla. Thanks, dear!*


End file.
